Brenner
category:guides Brenner is a competition played by two teams of 1 to 72 players each. The goal of Brenner is to light all of your side's Flammen-Brenner (flame burners) and then protect the Flamme (flames) for a set amount of time. At the start of a match, only half of each side's Flammen-Brenner will be lit. You must seize the Flamme from the opposing side to light all of your team's Flammen-Brenner. However, each Flammen-Brenner will only expose its Flamme after taking a certain amount of damage. Your goal is to protect your side's Flammen-Brenner while attempting to seize your opponent's Flamme. How to Participate :You can speak to the NPC Afdeen in Upper Jeuno for an explanation of Brenner at any time. Brenner is played in the area Abdhaljs Isle-Purgonorgo. You can apply for an official match, reserve the Isle, or travel to the Isle by speaking to the NPC Afdeen in Upper Jeuno. You can speak to a Herald at the Isle to manage entries or set match rules. You do not need a license to participate in Brenner or to make a reservation, and there are no rank or nationality requirements. :Players who have not installed the Chains of Promathia expansion disc, or who have not registered the expansion content, will be unable to enter Abdhaljs Isle-Purgonorgo. Types of Matches There are two types of Brenner matches: official and private. Official matches are held periodically according to schedule, while private matches are held by reservation. Private matches are further divided into regular matches and LS Liga (matches that pit linkshell groups against each other). Reservations for a private match can be made for any free time block up to two days (Earth time) before the match. Official Matches To participate in an official match, you must first speak to the NPC Afdeen in Upper Jeuno and travel to Abdhaljs Isle-Purgonorgo. No item or fee is required, however, you will not be allowed on the Isle if your job level does not meet the minimum requirement (level 75 in the case of no restriction). To enter the match, you must speak to a Herald after reaching the Isle and pay the participation fee. A participation fee will be collected for every match, so if you wish to participate in all three matches in an official session, you must pay a total of three fees. Participation fees per match: *Level 30: 300 gil *Level 40: 400 gil *Level 50: 500 gil *Level 60: 600 gil *No restriction: 750 gil :The participation fee will be refunded if you cancel your entry before the match begins and speak to a Herald. Official matches are held every week (Earth time) according to the following schedule. You can view a more detailed schedule by speaking to the NPC Afdeen. :All times are noted in EST. Times will require adjustment during Daylight Saving Time. : Match Proceedings :0:00-0:09 Match 1 entry period :0:09-0:10 Match 1 briefing (1 minute) :0:10-0:30 Match 1 (about 20 minutes, depending on the number of matches in the session) :0:35-0:39 Match 2 entry period :0:39-0:40 Match 2 briefing (1 minute) :0:40-1:10 Match 2 (about 30 minutes, depending on the number of matches in the session) :1:15-1:19 Match 3 entry period :1:19-1:20 Match 3 briefing (1 minute) :1:20-1:50 Match 3 (about 30 minutes, depending on the number of matches in the session) Players who have entered the match can change certain rules by speaking to a Herald. Rules can be changed only once per session for a fee of 300 gil. After an official match is over, participants can receive experience points. However, if a player changes areas or contributes very little during the match, he or she may not receive any experience points. Private Matches Private match reservations can be made for any unreserved block up to two Earth days in advance (same-day reservations can also be made, as long as the Isle is not occupied or reserved by another group). All Brenner reservation procedures are managed by the NPC Afdeen in Upper Jeuno. If you make a reservation in advance, you will receive a Brenner Bluebook. If you make a same-day reservation, you will receive a Brenner Blackbook. The Brenner Bluebook and Brenner Blackbook cost 500 gil each. Using the Brenner Bluebook or Brenner Blackbook as an item will allow you to obtain a Bluebook Page or a Blackbook Page. In turn, using a page will create more pages. Trade the pages to prospective participants so that they can also travel to the Isle. :When the reservation comment is set to Recruiting Members, prospective participants can receive a Bluebook page simply by speaking to Afdeen. Private match participants can travel to the Isle by trading a Brenner Bluebook, Brenner Blackbook, Bluebook page, or Blackbook page to Afdeen. A fee corresponding to the session's level restriction will be incurred at the time of transportation: *Level 10: 100 gil *Level 20: 200 gil *Level 30: 300 gil *Level 40: 400 gil *Level 50: 500 gil *Level 60: 600 gil *No restriction: 750 gil The Master of Ceremonies is the only person can set and change the rules during a private match. To become the Master of Ceremonies you must be the holder of the Brenner Blackbook or the Brenner Bluebook for that match and trade it to the Herald at (H-7) on Abdhaljs Isle-Purgonorgo's North Beach. To participate in the match, you must trade your Brenner Bluebook, Brenner Blackbook, Bluebook Page, or Blackbook Page to the Herald at (H-7) and confirm your desire to participate after the entry window has been opened by the Master of Ceremonies. :A participation fee is not required when entering a private match. LS Liga LS Liga is a type of Brenner competition played among linkshell members. Players can apply for participation in an LS Liga match by speaking to the Marshal standing next to Afdeen in Upper Jeuno. A fee of 3,000 gil will be collected from each participating linkshell's leader upon application. You can find more detailed information about LS Liga by speaking to the Marshal in Upper Jeuno. Brenner Guides *Brenner Guide by Askura *Brenner Guide by Syeria